This present application relates to an easy-open package. Such package includes a first panel having a multilayer film having at least one score in each of two distinct layers.
Easy-open packages are known in the art. For example, some easy-open packages include a zipper. A zipper may be used to open and recluse the package. However, a package with a zipper creates inefficiencies due to additional material and additional manufacturing processes.
US Patent Application Publication Number US 2010/0111453 discloses a flexible package for use with vertical-form-fill se equipment. This package comprises a flexible film with offsetting, parallel cuts on each of the inner and outer layers. The cuts do not overlap or meet and do not completely perforate or completely cut the package through each layer along parallel planes of the films layers. The film layers comprise offsetting cuts at specific sides of the film and define a straight releasable opening along one side of the bag. However, such opening is not wide enough to create the desired accessibility to the package contents.
US Patent Application Publication Number US 2013/0121623 discloses a flexible film package having an elongated closure layer that extends over a score on a front panel and beyond the front panel to along the back panel. When such elongated closure layer is peeled away from the package to form an opening, the flap formed by the peeled away closure layer includes a PSA. As a result, crumbs and/or product contact the PSA if a consumer pours product out of the opening.
What is needed is an easy-open package that provides desired accessibility to the package contents via a wide opening and/or via a non-adhesive pour spout.